


Heaven's Servent

by Kyklous360



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hate, POV Second Person, Trapped in a video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyklous360/pseuds/Kyklous360
Summary: Congratulations! You reached the summit of Mt. Coronet and triumphantly scaled the stairs to the Hall of Origins! Now, all that's left is for you to catch the mighty deity, Arceus. Although, it doesn't seem like He takes very kindly to the prospect of being subordinate to a human child...





	Heaven's Servent

A familiar tune echoed through Spear Pillar. Arceus slowly descended upon His throne atop the Hall of Origins in response to the call of the human child. He then summoned a flight of stone stairs to allow the human passage.

He had been expecting them.

The Agents had informed Him of the child's adventures; tales of how the child had challenged  _deities_ in order to preserve the very universe He had created by his own design, a feat all other humans were too afraid to even attempt. If such loyalty was not that of a true servant, then He was not a god!

Arceus stood patiently as the human trudged forth calmly a step at a time, their eagerness likely neutered by the sight of His magnificence. When they finally came within a small distance of their lord, they took a long pause before reaching for a pokeball lining their belt. The child threw it on the ground directly in front of them and out came...a Rattata? 'Twas a questionable choice for a battle that would hold such significance, but Arceus was not one to decline a challenge.

"Dodogyuuun!" Arceus let out a vicious roar to signal the start of the batt-

(The screen blackens as you turn off the DS. You let loose a yawn as you power up the DS for another attempt.)

A familiar tune echoed through Spear Pillar. An Arceus slowly descended upon His throne atop the Hall of Origins in response to the call of the human child, the ground quaking upon His descent. He then summoned a flight of stone stairs to allow the human passage.

He had been expecting them.

To be honest, He was not at all aware of how the child had come in possession of the Azure Flute, the ancient relic that He sent down for the diligent few who wished to better connect with their master. He had sent it down eons ago with no one successfully managing to come face Him. Just when He had decided the hurdle was too great for any mortal to overcome, a human  _child_  had struggled to prove their worth, and struggle they had.

The Arceus smiled warmly. The Agents had informed Him of the child's adventures; tales of how the child had challenged  _deities_ in order to preserve the very universe He had created by his own design, a feat all other humans were too afraid to even attempt. If such loyalty was not that of a true servant, then He was not a god!

Arceus stood patiently as the human trudged forth calmly a step at a time, their eagerness likely neutered by the sight of His magnificence. When they finally came within a small distance of their lord, they took a long pause before reaching for a pokeball lining their belt. The child threw it on the ground directly in front of them and out came...a Rattata? 'Twas a questionable choice for a battle that would hold such significance, but Arceus was not one to decline a challenge.

"Dodogyuuun!" Arceus let out a vicious roar to signal the start of the batt-

(The screen blackens as you turn off the DS. You gently lay the DS where you estimate the coffee table to be as your Hand struggles to reach for a can of soda in the now pitch-black room. It's way past your bedtime to put it lightly. Your Hand grabs the DS and once again turns it on for another attempt.)

A familiar tune echoed through Spear Pillar. _Another_ Arceus landed on its "throne" atop the Hall of Origins in response to the call of the human child. It then made a long flight of stone stairs to allow the human passage.

It had been expecting them.

To be honest, it was not at all aware of how the child had come in possession of the Azure Flute, the ancient relic that it sent down for the diligent few who wished to better connect with their master. It had sent it down eons ago with no one successfully managing to come face it. Just when it had decided the hurdle was too great for any mortal to overcome, a human  _child_  had struggled to prove their worth, and struggle they had.

The Arceus smiled warmly. The Agents had informed it of the child's adventures; tales of how the child had challenged  _deities_  in order to preserve its universe, a feat all other humans were too afraid to even attempt. If such loyalty was not that of a true servant, then it was not a god!

The Arceus felt its heart swell at every step the human took in its direction. Never before had a human come face-to-face with it, but it did not lower its guard. As any mortal should know, an encounter with their master would result in battle. 'Twas the ultimate test as well as the ultimate mercy for anyone willing to come this far. If the challenger was defeated, the Arceus would enlighten them of their shortcomings so that they may be successful. If the challenger was victorious, the Arceus would shower them with blessings.

The human trudged forth calmly a step at a time. When they finally came within a small distance of their lord, they took a long pause before reaching for a pokeball lining their belt. The child threw it on the ground directly in front of them and out came...a Rattata? 'Twas a questionable choice for a battle that would hold such significance, but the Arceus was not one to decline a challenge.

"Dodogyuuun!" The Arceus let out a vicious roar to signal the start of the batt-

(The screen blackens as you turn off the DS. You let loose a yawn as you clumsily lay the DS where you estimate the coffee table to be. This time, you opt to rest your Hands on your recliner as you sink further back. You moan in surprise. You did not anticipate the pleasure you would feel from your moment of relaxation. Your eyes slowly drop to a close as you begin to Rest...and then you slap yourself in the face to shock yourself awake while making exaggerated movements in hopes of shaking off the sleepiness. You've been trying at this tirelessly for seven days! It's too late to give up now. You once again turn on the DS for another attempt.)

A familiar tune echoed through Spear Pillar. A  _shiny_ Arceus plopped onto its throne - well it was more like a glass footstool - in response to the call of the human child. A flight of stairs was willed into existence to allow the human passage.

It had been expecting them.

To be honest, it was not at all aware of how the child had come in possession of the Azure Flute, the ancient relic that it sent down for the diligent few who wished to better connect with their master. It had sent it down eons ago with no one successfully managing to come face it. Just when it had decided the hurdle was too great for any mortal to overcome, a human  _child_  had struggled to prove their worth, and struggle they had.

The Arceus smiled warmly. The Agents had informed it of the child's adventures; tales of how the child had challenged  _deities_  in order to preserve its universe, a feat all other humans were too afraid to even attempt. If such loyalty was not that of a true servant, then it was not a god!

The Arceus felt its heart swell at every step the human took in its direction. Never before had a human come face-to-face with it, but it did not lower its guard. As any mortal should know, an encounter with their master would result in battle. 'Twas the ultimate test as well as the ultimate mercy for anyone willing to come this far. If the challenger was defeated, the Arceus would enlighten them of their shortcomings so that they may be successful. If the challenger was victorious, the Arceus would shower them with blessings.

The human trudged forth calmly a step at a time. When they finally came within a small distance of their lord, they took a long pause before reaching for a pokeball lining their belt. The child threw it on the ground directly in front of them and out came...a Rattata? 'Twas a questionable choice for a battle that would hold such significance, but the Arceus was not one to decline a challenge.

"Dodogyuuun!" The Arceus let out a vicious roar to signal the start of the battle!

The human didn't seem to vocalize any orders, but the Rattata charged forward anyways. Perhaps they had practiced non-verbal cues, or they had long worked out a strategy to defeat it? The Arceus payed it no mind as it charged a brilliant light in its mouth before firing it in a burst stream of destruction. The Arceus smirked smugly. It knew not of what unorthodox technique the human had planned, but they should have known better than to underestimate its vastly superior strength and speed.

The beam of lightly connected squarely with the mouse pokémon, but it endured as it continued its desperate charge into the deity. All at once, Arceus had felt weakened, its legs turning to jelly upon impact as it fell on its side on the glass "throne", its face one of shock and disbelief. It...had not expected the tiny mouse pokémon to deal so much damage. When had its creation reached this level of combat?

The Arceus struggled to gather itself upon its legs. Was its attack so ineffective that it failed to cripple its offensive? One glance at the Rattata proved that theory wrong. The Rattata was in a similar state, lying on its stomach and falling in and out of consciousness. So why? Well, the attack came as a shock, but it still had the power to recover its health. The human's victory wouldn't come _this_ easily. The Arceus focused its body's energy to the task of recovery, but...it couldn't muster the energy to do it. Now that it thought of it, it had felt more than a little winded after it released its beam of energy...

Things were beginning to become eerily peculiar. It was a god! It never tired! Let alone from one simple attack. And this Rattata was achieving far more than it should be capable of. Was this a trick? The human had somehow broken laws that it had firmly established!

The Arceus was broken out of its thoughts by the feel of metal hitting its magnificent visage. For a moment, everything had turned black before it gave way to bright light. What was that? The Arceus glanced down to see a spherical object colored red and white; a pokéball like the ones its Agents had often let him observe. It then stared at the human with an arm stretched out like they had thrown a ball. Then realization dawned on it. That human child was trying to capture it! That human child  _dared_ to attempt to imprison their master!

The Arceus was having none of this. Its golden body glowed splendidly as it recovered its health. Then it attempted to charge energy for its next attack, but...but for some inexplicable reason, it couldn't will itself to do it.

The Rattata made a desperate leap at it, replicating the same attack it had performed last time, once again bringing the Arceus inches away from defeat. Then, of all things, the human continued with its insult of imprisoning it in not even an ultraball but a  _pokéball_.

Successfully breaking out of the pokéball yet again, the Arceus made no move and just stared at the human (curiously enough, the Rattata made no move to attack either). Defeat was not outside its realm of expectations, but  _this_? What was this farce? Why was the Rattata doing more damage than it should be capable of? How did the Rattata survive its attack which could crush whole mountains? Why were its powers suddenly limited in what they could and couldn't do? The extent to which it could answer these questions and more was smaller than it wished to admit, but...

The  _human_! The Arceus took a second to look at their unmoved expression. None of their features gave away their thoughts, but it didn't take omniscience to predict that they were planning on throwing yet another pokéball. Where was the respect? Where was its dignity? Was it just another pokémon in their eyes?

The Arceus felt something within itself snap at this thought. A ball of light gathered at its forehead as it prepared for its next attack. Rings of Unown circled around it in compliance to its will. The Arceus was willing to accept defeat, but  _this_ ; what the child was trying to do was-

"UNFORGIVABLE!!!" Arceus roared as it let loose its final judgment on the human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I tried to make the resets as interesting as possible, but at the end of the day, they're just a repeat of the same exact events. ^^;


End file.
